The Project
by Kri - Ative
Summary: I got stuck in a stupid class that I didn't want to take, and the person I despise the most in the world is in it. Well that's just awesome. Could things any worse for me?
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic! :O Finally this day has come!

Go ahead, review it. ^.^ If I've made grammatical errors or spelled something wrong, would you be as so kind to let me know? :) I've checked it over a bunch of times so I don't think there should be any, but you never know!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p><em>Ugh, of all the classes to get stuck in, it <em>had_ to be this one,_ I thought to myself as I slammed my head against the desk. _I could have been in any other elective and it still wouldn't be as bad as this one. _I let out a moan in protest of getting put in this horrid class. Now you may be thinking, 'Oh please, no class on earth could be _that_ bad' but oh, I'll tell you that there is. And what class is that? Child Development.

Now maybe if you were a girl taking this class, it might not be as bad. But I'm a boy, stuck in a class that with _all_ girls. Well actually, all girls except for me and one of my guy friends. So why exactly are we in here? To be honest, I'm not all that sure. But I have a pretty good guess. The people who make the schedules (I think it's the guidance counselors who arrange it) were just too dumb to see that me and him _didn't_ have Child Development on our course registration. I would say that the other electives we signed up for were full, but I know for a _fact_ that isn't the case. Like I said, they're just dumb and screwed up our schedule.

We got our confirmation letters for the courses a week before school to show what classes we would be taking, and as soon as we saw that class on our sheets, we called up the main office immediately to have us switched out. Two guys taking Child Development? No way. We fought against them, telling them they had it wrong and that neither one of us had it written down on our registration sheets in the spring saying that we would be taking the elective. We kept telling them to check it over and to take us out, but did they? Nope. They just kept saying that we had it marked down on our sheets.

So now here I am. A week later. Sitting in this class room. Slamming my head against the desk.

"Dude, cut that out. You'll lose brain cells," my friend with chartreuse hair told me. He grabbed my jet black hair and pried my head off of the desk and flung me backwards so my back hit the back of the tiny chair attached to the old school desk. I moaned again in protest of the class I was currently in and tilted my head back in dismay.

"I don't want to be here," I said to him grumpily as I kicked my feet up on the desk. _Anywhere else in the world but here._

He let out a deep sigh and rolled his shining emerald eyes at me, clearly annoyed with my bad attitude.

"I don't want to be here either," he informed me as he flicked his bright green hair. "But just suck it up."

"It's just so embarrassing, especially for us," I complained to him. We hadn't _exactly_ told our other friends that we were stuck in this class, mainly because we wanted to avoid having our asses kicked. This class was for girly girls who took this class to get an easy a, not a class meant for my friend Drew Hayden, or myself, Ash Ketchum.

You see, the both of us are your typical, flirtatious, (well, Drew anyways) athletic, above-average-looking, egotistical jocks who wouldn't be caught dead in this class. And yet, here the both of us are.

I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my blood red jacket and looked around the room. It was mainly filled with posters relating to babies and of that stuff. It also had a few old wooden closets and two metal filing cabinets. The student's desks were arranged into long rows and the teacher's desk was located by the entrance of the room, piled high with packets filled with information about the class that I had I feeling that I'd be receiving soon. _Great, already a ton of work for this class_, I sarcastically thought to myself.

Now instead of analyzing the room itself, I began to focus more on the people. I noticed how most of the girls in this class were sophomores I didn't know, or juniors in my grade that I barely even knew. I recognized one girl in my grade. Her name was Angie. She had chocolate brown eyes like me, and green hair like Drew, except darker. She wore a baggy light green t – shirt and a pair of worn out blue jeans to match. She looked like a slob and a loser. I also noticed that she was talking to another girl, who I recognized because she was in my grade. Hannah? Ana? Anabel was it? Yeah, I think Anabel. She had lavender hair and lavender eyes to match it. She was wearing fitted sky blue shirt and white skinny jeans. From what I've heard, she's a weirdo too. I quickly took notice that she was whispering something in Angie's ear while staring at me, and giggled as she pulled away. Angie in response, quickly glanced at me too and giggled.

I was beginning to get freaked out by their actions and lightly hit Drew's shoulder. He turned his head to face me which before, was also taking in the atmosphere of the room.

"'Sup?" he asked me with bored expression on his face.

I quickly glanced behind him to see Angie and Anabel still giggling, and then brought my attention back to him.

"I think those girls were talking about me," I told him, sighing as I did. It just felt awkward to know they were talking about me. You know what I mean?

"I think a lot of the girls in here are," he replied to me, and flicking his hair in the process.

"Why?" I asked him as I raised an eyebrow. He chuckled at me like I was a complete idiot, and honestly I can't blame him. I really can be a huge moron at times, and this was definitely one of those times.

"We're the only guys in this class. It doesn't surprise me that they'd talk about us." He answered me as he leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up on the desk, and put his hands behind his head to support it.

I took one last glimpse around the room and then removed my feet from the worn out desk and placed them on the floor. I now slumped over, leaving my head to rest on the small table as I waited for the class to begin.

_Class hasn't even started yet and it's already boring_. I took a look at the clock, and noticed that there was still another minute before class started. I gazed around the room again and noticed how now, many more girls occupied empty desks.

_Looks like this is the class._

However as I thought this to myself, fate instantly proved me wrong as two more girls walked into the class. And unlike the rest of the twenty somewhat sophomores and juniors, I actually _recognized_ these two. I was _extremely _familiar with them. My eyes visibly widened and I sat up straight. I began to panicked and hoped I was just seeing things. _Please, I already hate this class enough as it is, and now _they're_ in it too?_

I picked my head up from the desk, and once again lighted slapped Drew's arm.

He sighed as he removed his feet from the desk and sat upright to see face to face. He had an even more annoyed look on his face than he did earlier, and he flicked his hair.

"What? What do you want now?" he asked me with aggravation in his voice.

"Are they who I think they are?" I questioned, pointing to the two girls walking in the room.

He searched around to room to see what my finger was pointing at. His emerald eyes grew wide and a small, yet noticeable scowl appeared on his face as he finally discovered the two teenage girls. He snapped his head back so his face once again saw mine.

"Yup," he started. "It's Maple and Waterflower alright."

Now who are these two girls? Well, most of the student population would disagree with me when I say this, but they are the devils that walk among the earth.

The two of them have been enemies of Drew and me since we were four. Yeah it seems childish and all (and honestly _it is_) but we've had this feud between us for years, and everyone in this school knows about it. However, I have a little bit more hatred for Misty.

That stupid red head. We've always been extremely competitive in _anything_ and _everything. _And I mean it. You name it and we've made it into a competition between us. It's always been like that. Beating the other out, trying to come out on top. Even if it's over something ridiculous, like trying to see who can finish a test faster, or who can answer most questions during class.

And she _always_ has to make an argument out of everything. No matter how unreasonable it is. Our fights have even been as stupid as trying to reason why Coke or Pepsi is better than the other. (Coke, the obvious winner. But as you can guess she thinks Pepsi is. What a loser.) If we're in the same room, you can bet a million dollars that we'd be in an argument, about ready to bite the other's head off.

I didn't have as much hatred towards May mainly because I didn't know her as well. It's more of a thing between her and Drew, kind of like me and Misty. But since she's Misty's friend and Drew's enemy, so she automatically became mine too.

The loud ring came from the school bell, finally letting the school day commence. For a final time, I slammed my head against the desk. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: DONE! :D I don't know when I'll update this story again, but hopefully soon ^.^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyoo! :D

So I've finally got the second chapter out! Whoohoo I am progressively getting better at using this site!

Don't own pokemon, but I really wish I did :(

* * *

><p>That red head strutted on over to the seat in front of me and plopped down right into it. Of course she would sit right in front of me. Naturally, her brunette friend followed and sat in the empty chair directly in front of Drew.<p>

The green eyed overachiever turned to face her friend and whispered something in her ear, causing giggles to erupt between the two of them. The brunette whispered back and the same thing happened. I guess the girls must not have noticed us before when walking into the class, because in the midst of their giggle fest, the red head stopped and gave me a death glare.

I put my hands up in defense and hoped she wouldn't attack me, and I mean this pretty literally. Did I mention she has anger issues? Well, only towards _me_. I don't know why either. I'm not annoying! Well, _that_ annoying anyways. There are a lot more people in the school that are worse than me, like some kid named Barry in the sophomore class. I've seen him bouncing off the walls in the halls, but of course she only acts this aggressively towards me. I mean, she even once threw her shoe at my face to try and shut me up! What sane person does that? Well then again, she's not exactly sane…

"Ketchum, Hayden," she said to the both of us, still keeping that glare on her face. She was trying her best to look intimidating and on anyone else, it might have put fear in them. But getting this treatment from her a lot, I've grown pretty immune to it. I rolled my eyes, clearly showing that I wasn't going to give into whatever fear she wanted me to feel.

"How the hell did the two of you manage to get into this class?" she questioned me, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. If I did though, I most certainly wouldn't be telling you. It's none of your business," I replied with irritation in my voice. I didn't see why it was any of her business to know!

She looked like she was about to say more, but before she got the chance a woman who I assumed was our teacher, walked into the room. She looked pretty young. I'd say she was probably mid twenties. She was an average height, but her high heels mad her a little taller. She had her blonde hair pulled back into a loose bun and wore black slacks and a sky blue blouse. Yes, I actually do know enough about clothing to know that it's a blouse and not just a shirt. I might be a guy but come on! Give me some credit, I'm not a complete idiot!

"Good morning class, I hope you had a nice summer," she started. "My name is Miss. Castillo, and I'll be your teacher for the next two terms."

Oh right, I forgot that this class wasn't all three terms like majority of the classes were. Thank goodness for that. A full year in this class with Misty wasn't going to work for me.

The class was pretty standard for the part. She handed out a few papers including a syllabus for the course and a homework packet we were supposed to complete that night. She promised it would take thirty minutes, but to me it looked like it would take maybe about and hour or so do to. Ms. Castillo also went over class rules and school rules that I had heard about three or four times already from other teachers I had earlier in the day.

And of course like a lot of teachers, she assigned us seats for the course.

What is with assigned seating? I mean seriously, are we still in pre-school or something? We're in high school now. Assigned seats should be illegal or something! But that's not what the worst part. The worst part is definitely the style of these desks. They were designed so it looked like it was one long table built for two, but had its own little slot underneath the table so we could keep our books in them. This really bothered me because when you have table/desk things like this, you have no personal space. It makes me feel like the person sitting next to me can just stalk me and get all up in my business. And then there are those really weird people you have to sit next to. Or the ones that smell really bad. Those ones are probably the worst.

She asked us all to stand up and stand near the front of the room as we waited for her to call our name so we could take our seat. I stood there, praying that my desk partner wouldn't be some freak and that Drew would be my partner. A handful of people were called before she finally indicated which seat would be mine. I walked over and sat in my seat and while I sat there I noticed that Drew was still standing and that the seat next to me was empty. Maybe, just maybe…

"Misty, you will be sitting next to Ash."

_Dammit._

Of course, fate would have it that I got stuck with her. Fate wouldn't have it any other way.

The both of us glared the other down as she made her way towards the empty seat next to me. Once she was seated, she slammed her books down on the top of the desk.

"Wow, mature much?" I uttered under my breath, hoping she wouldn't hear it. Something told me she did hear it, because immediately following it I could feel her foot attacking my ankle with a powerful kick.

See? She's so abusive!

But at least I'm not alone with the whole "getting paired up with your worst enemy thing". Apparently while Misty and I were in our little fight, Drew had somehow been assigned to share a table/desk thing with May. Now I wouldn't be the only one suffering in this class.

Once our teacher was finished calling the names, she stood back at the front of the room hoping to grab our attention.

"Alright," she started. "Your desk partner will be your partner for the rest of the year."

Wait, what? A whole one hundred twenty school days with Misty as my partner? Hell no. This needs to be fixed. I _would not_ go all those days with her as my partner. We'd probably end up killing each other by the time we hit that last day of this class.

Drew raised his hand, and Ms. Castillo pointed at him, allowing him to speak.

"So, we have to be their partner this _whole_ entire class? Like, we can't work with anyone else?"

She shook her head no and the four of us all groaned in annoyance. This couldn't get any worse, could it?

She looked at the clock above the door, and turned her attention back to us. "It looks like were about to run out of time. I'll explain tomorrow what our first assignment will be."

On cue the bell rang and my classmates began to flood out of the room and head towards their last class of the day. I hung back a moment waiting for Drew catch up with me (my seat had been closer to the door than his) and the two of us were about to leave until we saw Misty and May with some odd expression on their face. It was some weird flustered look, mixed with some annoyed look and the two began talking to the teacher about something. I could only pick up certain words like _difficult to concentrate _and _not compatible_ while including our names.

I nudged Drew on the shoulder and whispered under my breath. "Do you think they're trying to switch our seats so we don't sit have to sit with them?" I asked my friend with bright emerald eyes, which at the moment seemed to be filled with anger of some sort.

He shrugged and did some weird hair flip thing. He started doing that back during freshman year to attract girls, and because it pissed May off, thus giving him all the more reason to do so. I've been beginning to think that he just does that out of habit because there was no one else in the classroom, and the brunette's attention was clearly occupied by someone else.

"Dunno. They might be."

I saw them both let out an agitated sigh as Ms. Castillo replied to the girls. The two of them then walked out of the room, bitchin' about something that she said along the way.

Drew and I proceeded to walk out as well. Once out the door, we continued to travel down the hall, trailing not too far behind the girls. However, Drew and May both ended up taking a different direction to get to their last class, and I still continued to walk behind Misty.

I was still kind of curious as to what she was saying about us. I'm just kind of neurotic like that. If my name's used, I _have_ to know why. It bothers me and makes me feel anxious when I don't know what people are saying about me, and when it's coming from Misty, it can never for a good reason.

I was still strolling behind her, and eventually my curiosity got the best of me as I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her. She whipped around and brushed my hand off of her shoulder and gave me a glare.

"What do you want, Ketchum?" she asked me, raising an eyebrow and putting a hand on her hip.

"What were you talking about me and Drew for?" I asked her with the slightest hint of curiosity.

She let out a sigh and rolled her eyes at me. "Wow, a bit nosey aren't ya?"

"Well, I heard my name," I began to explain to her. "So why did you mention me to Ms. Castillo? Are you already trying to ruin my reputation with the teacher in that class?"

"No," she quickly retorted. "I was trying to do you and my self a favor by trying to get our seats moved. She said she won't do it until after a few weeks if she sees we don't get along, which she definitely _will_ see."

"I'm surprised she wasn't been warned by other teachers in this building about us and our little rivalry," I told her. Of course they knew. Ms. Castillo must have been new to the school.

"I know, and I want this fixed fast. I just know that if you stay as my partner, that I'll end up failing whatever project she is gonna give us, and possibly do bad in the class."

I was surprised. Actually, I was shocked. She knows me pretty well, or as well as your enemy could. Did she really think I was going to make us fail whatever assignment we were supposed to get? I'm more intelligent than she thinks I am. On a scale of intelligence, you could put me somewhere in the middle of a dumb jock and the kid that eats and sleeps calculus and chemistry, maybe closer to the geek. I have a lot of brains… just not a lot of common sense. Almost none what-so ever. Because of that, I guess I give off this impression that I'm some D to C average student when I'm more like a solid A student. Nobody's ever asked about my grades, they've all kind of just assumed that's what I get. What was my point? Oh yeah, I don't think I could literally make us _fail_… but now I was kind of thinking I might do that to make her mad and ruin her average. I could sacrifice one bad grade if she was going down with me.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and didn't notice that she was gone now, or that the hall was empty. I heard a ring come from the bell, and sprinted to my next class, hoping that I wasn't going to get in trouble for being late.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh hai thar!

I know the plot still doesn't really pick up here, but it does introduce a lot more characters before the story really does start! :D

Still don't own pokemon, really wish I did though. That'd be awesome.

* * *

><p>So to spare you from wasting a few minutes of your life, I'll quickly fill you in about what happened to me after the bell rang.<p>

I went to class, got boring papers with boring information and saw boring people with boring personalities.

I was fortunate enough that neither Misty nor May was in the class, but unfortunately I really didn't know anyone at all in that class. It was an AP Biology class and honestly, none of my friends are smart enough to take an AP class. Hell, I don't even think I am!

The only person who I recognized in that class was this kid named Brock. I mean, he's a senior and seems like a nice guy and appears to be really smart, but he's pretty quiet… unless he's hitting on a girl. He's notorious for that. All of the girls in our school know how big of a flirt he is, or might I correct myself and say how big of a flirt he _tries_ to be. Basically, he's a wannabe Casanova who fails miserably. Whenever a decent looking girl sees Brock in the hallways, they run away from him as fast as they can to avoid him.

Once the day ended, I strolled out of the room and headed straight to my locker to get my stuff and to meet up with my _friends_. Yeah, Drew and I aren't those loser kids you thought we were! We actually have other friends and our common meeting place at the end of the day happens to be at my locker. I noticed Drew and another friend of ours, Gary, were already there.

Gary and I are pretty close. I'd say I'm best friends with him out of all people I know. Weird right? You probably thought that it was Drew. You really shouldn't assume something about me though because you still don't know enough about me to be able to assume things. I've known him since I was an itty bitty kid. We've had our ups and downs with each other in the past, but everything is all chill between us now.

Overall Gary is a cocky and conceited person. He thinks too highly of himself and is a jerk to a lot of people. He's arrogant and doesn't care about too many people other than himself. So why do I hang out with him? Because when we hang out, I keep in order so he doesn't become those things. He becomes just ever so slightly humble and at least polite to people when he needs to talk to them. He tries to avoid the topic of himself, but he at least needs to brag about how "awesome" he is once a day. I have no idea why he reverts to being this way once I'm around, but I'm not going to complain.

Gary is taller than me. He always has been, and always probably will be unless I over come my vertical growth challenges. I don't think I will though and it sucks because everyone is taller than me. Gary, Drew, even _Misty_ is taller than me. It gives her another thing to rub in my face. Gary also has spiky brown hair and bright green eyes. He always has this unmistakable smirk on his face, almost as if he's accomplished some big life achievement, just by being Gary Oak.

I saw the brunette leaning up against a locker with his black backpack hanging over one of his shoulders while he flashed a smile to girls passing by. Naturally they giggled and gave a quick flirty wave back to him. Now you see, unlike Brock, Gary actually _is_ a flirt. I would probably guess he's dated at least half of the girls in the school, if not more.

Drew stood near by trying to flick his hair in an attempt to make the same group of girls giggle again, but they didn't giggle at it. They giggled at him when I smacked him across the back of his head.

I let out a small laugh myself, and opened my locker to retrieve the books I would need for later that night. I could feel his emerald eyes harshly glaring at the back of my skull, but I brushed it off like I couldn't tell. There was sort of this awkward silence as I got my stuff, but it was shortly broken up when a blunette and her boyfriend walked over to us. The blunette was in the middle of a conversation with the purple haired boy about something that, by the uninterested expression on his face, wasn't exciting at all.

That's good old Dawn and Paul for you.

Dawn is actually a year younger than us, but still a pretty close friend despite the grade difference. She's got a bubbly personality and is one of those people that never seem to shut up. I swear, she can go on for hours and hours talking about shopping and clothes alone. She's also pretty helpful and caring. Like if I forget my lunch like I did today, she'll share whatever she has with me. She's also really happy and positive person. I don't think there goes a second of the day where I don't see her smiling.

I could tell today for the first day of school she was excited since she was all "dressed up". She had on a blue jean mini skirt and let me tell you, I put an extra emphasis on the _mini_. She was also wearing a baby pink tank top with some white cami (I think that's the word girls use for it) underneath it to accent it. Her hair was straight and worn down, and the blunette also had on a few bracelets and a necklace to complete her look. I'm not going to lie, she actually looked _extremely_ hot, but of course I'd never admit that. I'm pretty sure that Drew and Gary thought that too but if any of us ever actually did admit it, Paul would beat us up so bad that we'd have to be carried away on a gurney to the hospital.

Paul is also in our grade. He's quiet and mysterious and basically the opposite of Dawn in every single way. I've never once seen him smile, and he never talks to anyone except our little group of friends. He's extremely serious, and always has this stoic look on his face. He also looks as if he was having the most profound thoughts in the world most of the time. Paul is can also be violent when he wants to be or needs to be. It just depends on the situation. How Dawn is attracted to this purple haired boy, I shall never know. I guess opposites attract.

Today he was wearing a navy blue jacket with purple accents on it (we all think the purple on it makes him pretty girly, but Dawn says it's "cute" and not to listen to me, Gary, or Drew even though we _are_ of male gender) with a pair of black cargo pants. So basically, this was no different from what he worse just about every day. Same jacket, but with a new black shirt and black cargo pants, well at least I _think _that they were a fresh shirt and pants.

I finished putting my books away and turned around to see Gary trying to intervene in the argument between the couple. Paul had this smirk of accomplishment on his face while Dawn's face was as red as a tomato. Again, I don't know how those two have remained a couple for… seven months now? Eh, around that time. I haven't really kept track and it's not really on my list of priorities. That's a job for Facebook.

"What were you two love birds arguing about now?" I asked them. Not because I wanted to know, but to be polite and actually act like I was interested in what was going on.

They both just shrugged off my question and soon enough Paul had his arm draped around Dawn's shoulder like the two hadn't almost been ready to bite off the other's head a minute ago. Sometimes I think they fight just to fight. I don't understand why they fight or their relationship. I don't think Drew or Gary does either which makes me feel better.

The five of us got ready to set off on the walk from school to home. We didn't live to far away and it definitely beat taking the bus. It was nicer too, we always talked about our day and there was no other person outside of our group that could disrupt our conversation.

About an hour later, I found myself inside a small Pallet Town diner with Gary and Drew. Dawn and Paul had taken off to the blunette's house because they wanted to be "alone". If they had wanted to be alone from the start, then why did they even bother coming to my locker? Either stay with us or get lost, geez!

So here the three of us were, sitting in our usual booth by window in the front of the store. The booth itself was almost as if it were specifically reserved for us everyday after school, regardless if we were actually going to go there or not. I think it's because we went to this diner so often and sat in the exact same booth so often, it's as if we paid to permanently have those seats available to only us. We go to the diner so often we were actually friends with half of the staff, and it definitely has its benefits.

We sat there, talking about stuff that had happened in our first day, and compared our schedules for the rest of the year. Apparently, I was going to have media studies with Gary during the third trimester, and during second trimester I'd have gym with both Gary and Drew. We also explained to Gary our misfortunes in Child Development and he just laughed at me and Drew and our misery. That freaking asshole. He could have at least tried to act sympathetic towards us. Finally after Gary's teasing, our waitress came over to our booth.

I didn't even need to look at her nametag anymore to tell you her name. Her name was Blue. Strange, isn't it? It's actually a nickname everyone calls her by and it kind of just stuck with her. No one knows her real first name and she never uses it. Unless it's for a legal document or something, then I suppose she'd put her real name on the paper. But she won't tell us, it's embarrassing or something. She got the nickname Blue for her bright blue eyes. I don't think I've ever seen any person in the world with eyes that shine quite as bright as those azure orbs. It's literally the same shade as the sky is on a clear and sunny day.

She was wearing the uniform that she was always required to wear when working, the black pants with her black flat shoes and the fitted white tee shirt. Her brown hair was pulled back in a clip with a few lose strands framing her face and she had on a wide smile today.

Blue is in our grade and lives in our town however she goes to a private school so we never see her during the day. She's a very funny girl. She always cracks jokes with us while taking our orders and all of the stuff in between, or whenever she was on a break she'd sit down and talk with us. Blue is also a bit of a flirt too, mainly towards Gary though. They'd usually exchange a line or two of flirty remarks, even though they really didn't like each other that way. Well, at least from what I know Blue doesn't like Gary that way. I couldn't tell you for sure if Gary likes her, but I don't think so either considering there's too many other girls out there for him to only commit to one. The flirty remarks are basically their way of communicating with each other.

"So what can I get you boys?" she asked us, although a little more directed towards Gary.

He was about to make some provocative comment back, but I decided to be a jerk and interrupt him and bitch about my life. What a wonderful friend I am.

"Can you get me and Drew out of Child Development?" I said more in a sarcastic complaint rather than a question. She sighed and rolled her eyes at the both of us.

She sighed at us and put her left hand, free of her note pad, and placed it on her hip. "How did you two manage to get put into a class like that?"

"The stupid guidance councilor put us in the wrong class and refuse to fix it," Drew explained to the brunette.

"Oh c'mon," she started. "It won't be too bad. There's gotta be a lot of girls in that class to keep you two entertained and –"

"Misty and May are in it." Gary told her.

Her unmistakable sky blue eyes got bigger and she heard the names Misty and May mentioned. Not that she really knew who were they were personally, but from the hate stories Drew and I told her from our many visits of coming to the diner, she knew that this was very bad news.

"So, then just don't talk to them," she suggested. Gary snickered at the suggestion and she became confused. She gave Gary a flustered look, hoping he would explain to her why it wasn't going to be possible. But of course, he continued to make Blue look like a fool by snickering at her.

"They somehow magically got seated next to us. May next to Drew and Misty next to me," I finally announced to her. Her mouth made an "o" shape and she finally understood. She shook her head in disapproval and gave us looks of sympathy.

"Well then, it sucks to be the both of you. Good luck dealing with them. Now hurry up and order something before I get yelled at for not doing my job." I let out a sigh at her comment and Drew stuck out his tongue. Finally, we all ordered something off of the menu and continued our talk.

"So what do you even do in that class?" Gary asked us dead honestly. Drew opened his mouth to answer but hesitated. I don't think he knew either, and we were both in the same class and just got a run down of the course. It was enough of a fail on his part to almost make me face palm myself. I was about to answer, but I ended up doing the same thing as Drew. I guess I wasn't paying enough attention to answer it either 'cause I really had no clue.

I shrugged. "No idea. I guess we'll find out tomorrow, right?"

* * *

><p>Hope it was a good one:) I feel like there were some minor grammarspelling issues, please let me know if there are :)


End file.
